Pokemorph: Trust is Key
by xXSasoriXx
Summary: Zack, A 13 year old boy, Gets lost, Steps on a ninetails, How bad could this get? Very bad D:


Trust is Key

Zack was scared, He had been running through a forest for the past hour and it was becoming late, the whole time he was thinking,

"Does this forest ever end?!"

But the farther he got in the forest the more endless is seemed, just as he was about to give up Zack saw the light at the end of the Forest.

"Thank you god that's over!" Zack had said, but just as he was taking his last steps out of the Forest, He felt he had stepped on something, but ignored and pushed it off as a Branch or some leaves. As he walked out of the forest, He heard something behind him Dash off. He turned around and nothing was there, so he began walking again. When he started walking, He heard, "You there, Duck!" And Just as he did a Fire Blast flew right over him and hit the tree next to him and the tree burst into flames.

Now Zack was freaked out, "What the heck was that!" he thought so he looked to his right and nothing was there, and he looked to his left and Saw a Ninetails that looked hurt. So he went over to see if the Ninetails was okay, But just as he got to close the Ninetails Used Psychic on Zack and Held him against a building's wall.

Zack could hardly speak, All he managed to say was "W-what do you want?" the Ninetails laughed, "You seriously don't remember Pathetic Human? Well let me tell you, you stepped on one of my Beautiful tails, and as the rules go, you're cursed kid." The Ninetails Said with a Smirk

Zack said, "Well let me go then! I don't enjoy hanging here you know!" the Ninetails laughed again, "Kid I'll let you go, But theres one catch, as a Pokémon!" and the Ninetails Started laughing again. "Well let's get started shall we? And don't worry this is going to only hurt for, well, the Whole Process, Enjoy!" and then one of the Ninetails' eyes turned a Silver color. And All of a Sudden he felt a sharp pain throughout his whole body as he began to shrink. "Let's get the least painful stuff over with first okay?"And He dropped Zack from floating on a wall to on the ground. The Pain was so severe that he couldn't move, nor could he pass out.

Then he felt all of his insides moving around to fit the body he was going to be in, and then as if out of nowhere his arms and legs started feeling like they were on fire, As did his whole body next as Patches of brown and white fur slowly grew on his skin, Zack tried not to scream but eventually he cried out, Unfortunately it was in Pokémon language this time so nobody passing by could hear him screaming his lungs out. After the fur was done growing in, the Ninetails' eye Turned back to red, and Zack Said "Is it over yet?" And right after that remark the Ninetails just smirked and said, "Not even close, But I'm having all this fun watching you squirm, but I'd like you to see it too." The Ninetails said as he picked up Zack with Psychic and brought him over to a Lake, Afterwards placing him right over the lake so he could see everything that was happening to him.

Then the Ninetails' eye turned back to its Silver Color, and the process continued. A pain even greater than before happened when his Legs and arms shrank a bit and re-formed to the Pokémon he was going to be, when Zack looked in the water , He saw that he was becoming an Eevee! Or at least that was the General figure right now. Green Eyes, Brown Fur, Small, All the Figures of an Eevee. But he knew he couldn't do anything to resist it, so he accepted his fate. Now that the Legs were done he said, "What more could he do to me?" but the Ninetails replied right back, "Oh there's much more to be done human" Then when the two large ears appeared on his head Zack's head didn't hurt for some reason. And just before he could say anything, a pain went through his jaw as his teeth reformed and Sharpened to fit his new Eevee form.

When Zack looked back down at the lake he saw that the transformation was complete, At least that is what he thought, All of a sudden he felt a Sharp pain At his tailbone, Zack Clenched his newly Sharpened teeth as a tail grew out of his back side. Zack was softly crying as the Ninetails softly laid him on the ground, when the Ninetails came over, his Eye was no longer silver. And he had a more calm expression on his face.

He said, "Now that wasn't so bad now that it's over right?" and the Ninetails stroked Zack's new brown fur, After calming Zack down, The Ninetails said, "There's only one more thing I have to do okay? And I promise it will be painless, just you may not like it." After he said this The Ninetails' eye turned Gold and he stroked Zack one more time on the head with his paw, doing so a sphere of light came out of the fur and the Ninetails crushed the sphere in his hand. All of a sudden Zack started to feel a bit strange. "What did you do to me?!" Said Zack but then realized his voice was significantly higher, sort of like a little kids.

The Ninetails Replied, "I've made you 7 years Younger simple. Don't ask why, your cursed and this is part of the deal, so live with it, and also you will no longer be known as Zack, your new name is now storm and you are my new son. Now go to sleep and everything will be okay in the morning." And the Ninetails used Hypnosis on Zack and he fell asleep, The Ninetails brought Zack back to his den for the night carrying him on his back.

* * *

Storm awoke in Pain, and Yelped because of it, but then realized his new claws were just now growing in.

"Storm my son, what's wrong?" Said Storm's Father the Ninetails

"Just more after pain from the whole becoming an Eevee thing. My Claws just now are growing in, it's really pain full." said Storm in a whimper.

"That will wear off in about a month, But you really do need to get to sleep. You just became an Eevee and you have allot for me to teach you tommorow, so get some rest." Said the Father

And with that Storm went back to sleep, The Cursed human who turned into an Eevee from a Ninetails.

THE END

I hope you enjoyed my long story :D This was my First so please don't kill me in the reviews for it okay?

One last question answer just to help all you guys and girls understand it a bit more

Question:Why did the Ninetails make Zack younger by 7 years?

Answer: Do you honestly think he wanted a son that was more than likely older than he was?

Answer Answer: No.


End file.
